Everlasting Love
by jacqueline12
Summary: one shot. What did Nathan and Haley really think about their marriage? Happy? Depressed? Check it out please.


ok this is my first naley...lol well its only my second fics...ok well anyways, this fic is based on the beginning of season two where Nathan and Haley just got married and are telling their friends and it shows how they feel...because that is the only thing I can write...lol but obviously not very well...and when I said that the first fic sucked...this one sucks even more! lol...so if you are willing to take the chance...then you are welcome to! And I hope you guys umm...like it:D hehe...lol its a little angsty though...well sort of...this fic is dedicated to everyone who replied to my first fic "One Moment"

Thank you! Love ya guys! And I hope you like this...

**Everlasting Love**

**Haley's Pov**

All my life I have wondered what it is like to have everything. Everything i wish for...everything i ask for...everything i could possibly have.

But...the thing is...it is impossible for people to have everything they want, or ask for, or everything that they could possibly have. Because life...doesn't work that way...and my life definitely hasn't.

I have had so many great experiences in my life...but...somehow… deep down...I know that I don't deserve them. I have all the things that a girl could possibly want...and probably some guys too.

I have the perfect friends, who actually care about me. A best friend that knows more about me than I do. A great family that always supports me...no matter what. And...A Husband. Whom I love more than life itself.

So...what is wrong with my life, you ask? Nothing. But...that's just it. No one's life is perfect, and I know that. I can feel...that something is going to go horribly wrong.

And that my perfect life...is going to change...but no matter what happens...I will always know what is true...and when...**Nothing Else Matters.**

If you look up, you may see angels flying around...to lead you to your destination.

And sometimes you may not know where that is. But...if you follow them...they will show you. Look around and you can see them.

Angels are delicate and they glow with their own light. One thing that can be very easily noticed...are the devils that watch them.

The devils are not exactly the most beautiful creatures in the world and they are extremely dangerous. They are the opposites of Angels.

Life offers two directions for you to go. Up...is where the Angels will lead you. Down...is where the Devils will drag you.

But...there are times where life may open up another way for you. You can turn. And go to the one place that you long for...Home.

**Nathan's Pov**

Who knew? That I, Nathan Scott...would fall in love with Haley James? Not only that...but marry her, too? I didn't. I wished for it though.

When I met her...there wasn't that spark that everyone talks about. The only thing that was there was the thought of making her best friend suffer.

But... overtime I got to know her...know just how she likes to eat her ice cream...with chocolate sprinkles and hot fudge drizzled on top...and that she always sleeps with her head turned to the right...and...how she cares about others, even when they faulted her. Even though there wasn't a spark...I knew...that something was there.

And that something would form...fireworks. But, first the fireworks needed to be started. The thing that would start it...was...trust.

Now, I have realized that I could love her forever. And I Will. My life may be perfect right now...but everyone knows that life...can't be perfect.

And that sooner or later...all this perfection is going to be shot to hell. But... when it is... I'll be ready for it. I'll stand tall and protect her through it all. Because... I promised...and...I Love Her. I'm in love with her. Before her, I didn't even know what love meant.

And now that I do... I want to prove it to her. I never want her to think that this was a mistake.

Right now, this hour, this minute, this second...I promise myself, that I will never make her regret this. I'll be there for her...Good or Bad. Heaven or Hell. I'll protect her. Just like our vows... For as we are exact opposites. She has been outside looking in. And...I have been inside looking...out.

Together or apart...I Will Always Love Her. After all...This is...Everlasting Love.

**The End**

**So what did you think? ALL FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED**


End file.
